


Dracothon

by Saneral_ciel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Otros, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saneral_ciel/pseuds/Saneral_ciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Respuestas a los retos del Dracothon 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Los ojos del Dragón

**Título:** Los ojos del dragón

 **Reto:** Reto #1: Un dragón no es mascota

 **Pairing:** Drarry

 **Rating:** G

 **Género:** emm ni idea.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo es de JK

 

—¿Por qué te pusieron Draco? —cuando Harry le preguntó eso una sonrisa curvó sus labios inevitablemente. La historia de su nombre era muy especial y siempre le había gustado escucharla desde pequeño.

Mientras su madre lo esperaba, ella y su padre habían ido a Rumania. Lucius tenía que atender un negocio y Narcissa había desarrollado un apego a él durante el embarazo que hacía que no quisiera estar lejos de su lado.

Ocurrió cuando su padre tuvo que ir a una reunión, su madre tuvo el impulso de salir a recorrer algunos de los lugares más emblemáticos, terminó (él y su padre aún no se explican cómo) en un criadero de dragones. Hace poco habían nacido algunas crías y gracias a una muy persuasiva _y adinerada_ Narcissa, ella pudo verlos de cerca.

Su madre cuenta que vio a un Dragón de ojos grises iguales a los de su padre; una mirada determinada, terca y cariñosa. Para cuando volvió a casa Lucius la esperaba histérico pero ella solo lo había mirado serena y le había dicho “se llamará Draco”.

Pero no era algo que le diría a Harry, eso humanizaría mucho a sus padres y le divertía demasiado lo nervioso y aterrorizado que se ponía cuando tenía que estar junto a ellos.

—Por la tradición Black de las estrellas —le dijo al fin, que no era del todo erróneo, así que Harry tampoco podía decir que le había mentido.

 **Fin**


	2. Cinco cosas por las que mi papá es genial. Por Scorpius Malfoy

**Título:** Cinco cosas por las que mi papá es genial. Por Scorpius Malfoy  
 **Reto:** Reto #2: Cinco cosas que __________ odia/ama de Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing:** Drarry  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** ¿Humor?  
 **Disclaimer:** Todo es de la rubia

  
A Scorpius le pidieron hacer una composición sobre la persona de su familia que más admirara. Él decidió hacerla de su papá porque él era el hombre más genial sobre toda la tierra. Así que cuando la profesora lo hizo pasar a leer, sus cortos piecitos de siete años caminaron frente al salón, miró con determinación a todos y comenzó a leer.

—Cinco cosas por las que mi papá es genial. Por Scorpius Malfoy —se aclaró la garganta para parecer serio y comenzó a leer su composición—. Todos dicen que su papá es el mejor del mundo. Pues todos están equivocados porque el mío lo es —unos niños murmuraron cosas, él los miró feo y se callaron—. Mi papá tiene el poder de echar por tierra la economía mágica si quiere, aunque dice que no debemos hablar de ello.

>>Mi papá ama el chocolate y como sabe que también me gusta a veces se escapa conmigo de la mirada de mi abuela y comemos chocolate juntos hasta que nos duele la panza.

>>Mi papá me va a regalar el último modelo de escoba Nimbus electro infantil para mi cumpleaños, él dice que no, pero yo ya la encontré escondida en su lugar secreto.

>>Mi papá es genial porque me cuida cuando estoy enfermo y me abraza mucho —miró a todos, en especial a su mejor amigo al final del salón—, pero por sobre todo, mi papá es el mejor papá porque sabe que Albus es mi mejor amigo, y estoy seguro de que por eso es que ahora se besa y se abraza con el papá de Al, porque haría lo que fuera para que yo estuviera feliz y sabe que si se hace amigo de su papá yo podré ver a Albus más seguido.

Cuando Draco recibió una nota de la profesora por la composición de su pequeño ni se imaginó lo que le esperaba…

 **Fin.**


	3. Kunfu Panda

**Título:** Kunfu Panda  
 **Reto:** Reto #3: Draco Malfoy y el misterio del cabello perfecto  
 **Pairing:** Drarry  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** creo que Humor  
 **Disclaimer:** Todo es de JK y Kunfu Panda no sé de quién es pero tampoco es mío.

  
 **Advertencia, podría contener spoilers de la película Kunfu Panda 1**

Draco amaba ver películas con Harry, sobre todo las de animación. Pero había una que Harry no debía ver…

 _Jamás_

La película en cuestión era Kunfu Panda ¿Cómo se atrevía el padre del panda a confesar algo tan bien guardado? (que por cierto debería confesar de una vez que no es su padre, es decir… _se nota_ )

“Para que algo sea especial solo debes hacer creer que es especial” ¡Obvio! Todo Slytherin con un poco de cerebro lo sabía y lo utilizaba, pero no era algo que se iba divulgando por ahí en la pantalla grande ¡No! Eso debía guardarse como el mejor de los secretos para engañar a todos los novios Gryffindor.

Porque Draco estaba seguro, pero seguro, que si Harry veía esa película, sabría que no había ningún secreto con el cuidado de su cabello ¿Y cómo iba a molestarlo si eso pasaba?

Solución: Draco se declaraba pandafóbico y la película no se veía. Punto.

 **Fin.**


	4. Lo que todos sabían de los Malfoy

**Título:** Lo que todos sabían de los Malfoy  
 **Reto:** Reto #4: Cinco cosas que un Malfoy no hace  
 **Pairing:** Drarry  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** ni idea  
 **Disclaimer:** toooodo es de JK

  
 _Draco Malfoy: tres años_

—No me quiero bañar, no me quiero bañar —Narcissa puso los brazos en jarra y miró a Lucius que enarcó una ceja.

—Los Malfoy no andamos sucios por la vida, el último Malfoy que no se bañó luego en Hogwarts fue enviado con los Gryffindor porque ahí va la gente de menor clase.

En un segundo Draco estaba en la tina. _Todos sabían que los Malfoy no iban a Gryffindor._

 _Draco Mafoy: ocho años_

—Papá llévame contigo, prometo que me comportaré frente al ministro —Lucius miró a su hijo y luego a su esposa. Ella sonrió.

—Si te llevo conmigo ¿quién va a cuidar de mamá? —los ojos de Draco se iluminaron al mirar a su madre.

—Me quedo, padre —dijo con la voz más solemne que pudo encontrar. _Todos sabían que los Malfoy no iban y dejaban a sus madres solas, mucho menos cuando ellas solían darte dulces si papá no estaba._

 _Draco Malfoy: once años_

—Te lo juro, padre, como Potter me siga fastidiando… —iba a continuar pero su madre lo detuvo.

—Cariño, si sigues despotricando tanto contra ese compañero tuyo te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo… no querrás que eso pase.

Enmudeció de golpe. _Todos sabían que los Malfoy no se arrugaban_

 _Draco Malfoy: quince años._

—No me gusta Pansy, no me gustan las chicas —dijo con toda sinceridad cuando sus padres le dijeron que ese curso debía ir a un baile y llevarla a ella.

—Nadie está diciendo que debe gustarte ni que la hagas tu novia, estamos diciendo que sirve para las apariencias ¿quieres que todos se enteren ahora que no te gustan las chicas o prefieres esperar hasta estar listo? —Draco miró a su madre serio.

—Bien, lo haré.

Guardaría las apariencias. _Todos sabían que no se conocía la verdad de un Malfoy a menos que él lo quisiera así._

 _Draco Malfoy: veintitrés años._

 __—Estoy saliendo con Harry Potter y espero pronto casarme con él, no aceptaré ningún tipo de comentario al respecto. Los amo, pero él es mi pareja y tendrán que admitirlo.

Lucius y Narcissa enmudecieron _. Todos sabían que nadie le decía a un Mafoy qué hacer, ni siquiera otro Malfoy._

 __**Fin**


	5. Todo tiene solución

**Título:** Todo tiene solución

 **Reto:** Reto #5: Con la marca en el brazo

 **Pairing:** Drarry

 **Rating:**  PG – 13

 **Advertencia:** mención ligera ligera… de mpreg xD

 **Género:**  Romance

 **Disclaimer:** Todo es de JK

 **Todo tiene solución**

Draco siempre usaba camisetas de mangas largas, normalmente a rayas de gris y verde o negras. Blaise, desconociendo completamente el motivo, solía burlarse de él y decirle que con dieciocho años no estaba para andar siguiendo las modas y, mucho menos, una tan poco elegante como la “emo”. Draco lo miraba con ojos oscurecidos y lo mandaba a la mierda mientras tiraba hacia abajo con la mano izquierda la manga de su mano derecha.

No, Draco no lo hacía por moda, no podía importarle menos formar parte de esa horda de chicos y chicas que se movían por Hogwarts con maquillaje excesivo y su mecha de cabello cubriendo un ojo (¿Que no sabían que eso dañaba la vista?).

Aunque sí, escondía bajo esa ropa lo mismo que algunos de ellos.

 _Heridas_.

Porque lo que quería esconder no solo tenía una cubierta de ropa, había escondido su vergüenza, su peor recuerdo, bajo una capa de cortes sangrantes, _literalmente_.

Odiaba la marca tenebrosa.

Y sí, podría simplemente cubrirla con la ropa, pero no era de los demás que quería esconderla, era de él mismo. De él mirándose al espejo al salir de la ducha, de él mirando sin darse cuenta al ponerse el pijama… no lo soportaba. Cuando su brazo no estaba cubierto de heridas y lo miraba por error, un tumulto de imágenes venían a su cabeza, de todo lo que había pasado en la Mansión mientras Voldemort estuvo allí. _Tuvo_ que hacer algo para dejar de verla y si bien ahora el ver las heridas le recordaba lo que había bajo ellas, no era tan terrible como verse esa imagen en el brazo.

…

El indicador del clima gritaba que el calor arremetería ese día (Slytherin podía no tener ventanas pero cada cuarto tenía una especie de reloj que indicaba las más acertadas temperaturas del día). Odiaba los días de calor, era más difícil estar con esa ropa. La gente hacía preguntas y él tenía que inventar respuestas absurdas que nadie ya creía. Era sábado, así que cogió una camiseta verde con gris, unos pantalones negros y luego de toda su rutina de aseo subió a desayunar al gran comedor.

—Draco, si tu madre no ha enviado ropa de verano para ti, estaré gustoso de prestarte una mía, me muero de calor con solo verte —Blaise traía una sudadera negra.

—Que tú seas un exhibicionista no quiere decir que todos debamos serlo, Zabini —pareció notar que no estaba de humor para bromas así que no dijo nada más, se sentó pacientemente a comer.

Mientras trataba de ignorar las curiosas miradas dirigió la vista hacia la mesa de los leones. Potter comía junto a sus dos pegatinas de siempre. Draco no lo admitiría jamás en voz alta, pero le gustaba verlo desde lejos, ver que tenía a sus dos amigos con los que reía a carcajadas, _diablos_ , hasta le gustaba ver que estaba con la comadreja menor si eso lo hacía feliz. Porque, la verdad, Draco le deseaba la mejor vida del mundo (él no creía que fuera a encontrarla con la Weasley pero eso no era su asunto). Le deseaba lo mejor, _tenía_ que desearle lo mejor ¿por qué? Porque él había matado al cabrón que le había puesto ese tatuaje en el brazo, porque gracias a él no vería esa serpiente retorcerse sobre su piel nunca más.

Así que sí, miraba a Harry Potter todos los días para asegurarse que las cosas siguieran su curso, que llegara a ser jefe de aurores, tuviera muchos hijos y una vida feliz.

…

Pasó una semana después. Por todo Hogwarts se había corrido el rumor de que el héroe del mundo mágico y su novia habían roto, al parecer por mutuo acuerdo porque ambos se veían felices. Según ambos contaban, se habían dado cuenta de que preferían ser amigos.

Draco comenzó a vérselas de figuritas.

¡No se suponía que debía ser así! Debían seguir juntos, casarse y tener hijos. Sí, Potter podía conseguir otra novia, pero ninguna sería tan adecuada como la comadreja, Draco sabía que la muchacha estaba prácticamente hecha para hacerlo feliz ¡Y los muy tarados lo tiraban por la borda!

De esa forma Draco decidió que debía encontrar a la pareja para Potter y lograr que terminen juntos… debía hacerlo para que el jodido héroe tuviera una vida feliz.

 _Hizo una lista de todas las chicas de la escuela…_

…

No podía creer que los hubiera tachado todos, ninguna lucía lo suficientemente buena para él. La que más se le acercaba era Luna (no podía llamarla por su apellido después de haberla visto en las mazmorras de su mansión y escuchar como la torturaban llamándola con este), pero la muchacha parecía demasiado en las nubes como para, si quiera, lograr emparejarla con Potter que era aún más despistado.

No sabía qué hacer. Suspiró, se levantó la manga y miró su brazo, algunas heridas estaban comenzando a sanar _a desaparecer_ frunció el ceño y miró a ambos lados, estaba en el patio sentado bajo un árbol, pero no había nadie cerca. Sacó una cortapluma y la llevo a su brazo para hacer algunos cortes más…

—¡Malfoy detente! ¡No vale la pena! —fue toda una sorpresa, Potter salió de debajo de su capa invisible y le había detenido el brazo.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú crees qué? ¡No voy a suicidarme! A estas alturas ya ni siquiera me duele, no es por eso, maldita sea —tiró su brazo para zafarlo sin poder creer _ni entender_ qué diablos hacía Potter allí—. Métete en tus asuntos, Potter.

—¡Lo sospeché! Siempre usando esas camisetas largas igual que esos _emos_ pero no podría creer que te cortaras como ellos ¡El dolor no soluciona nada! —sintió deseo de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Potter, no es tu asunto y no lo hago por el dolor ¡Idiota! —gruñó enojado, sacó la varita y lanzó un hechizo que desapareció todas las cicatrices dejando a la luz su vergüenza, Potter lucía pasmado y confundido— ¡Es esto ves! ¡Esto lo que quiero cubrir! Y como le digas a alguien te juro que…

No alcanzó a terminar, Potter puso su mano sobre la marca tenebrosa y apretó fuerte su brazo mientras que con la otra mano libre lo mantuvo apresado contra el tronco sin dejarle lugar a escape a su beso.

Porque sí. Potter lo estaba besando.

 _Joder_.

Potter lo estaba besando y besaba bien. _Mierda_.

Le devolvió el beso recién consciente de lo mucho que había deseado eso, besarle, comerle la boca. No fue un beso tierno, fue un beso cargado de deseo en que ambos se mordían los labios, se rozaban sus lenguas, chocaban sus bocas como si no hubiera mañana, con rapidez y demasiada desesperación.

Cuando Potter se apartó en busca de aire tenía los labios más rojos de lo que Draco se los había visto jamás y su mirada parecía brillar con algo que nunca había visto en sus ojos.

—Todo Draco… —lo besó suavemente y Draco aún se encontraba demasiado sorprendido como para decir nada o pensar en algo coherente—, todo lo que Voldemort hizo, tiene como remedio el amor —entonces apartó al mano de su brazo y lo miró sonriente.

Draco no quería mirar, no quería ver la marca tenebrosa, pero el que Harry sonriera mirando su brazo le hizo pensar que tal vez no era tan malo, que si Harry podía aguantarlo tal vez él también podría.

—No hay nada —no podía creerlo, miró a Harry con la mayor incredulidad que debía haber sentido en su vida, Harry sonrió y lo besó de nuevo.

—Mi magia te ama Draco y el amor es la magia más poderosa del mundo, más poderosa que cualquier mago oscuro.

Draco solo pudo decir:

—Pensé que no desaparecería jamás…

…

Draco amaba a su esposo más que a casi cualquier hombre en el mundo (estaban sus dos pequeños gemelos demonios a los que amaba tanto como a él). Lo amaba, precisamente porque había traído al mundo a sus dos pequeños, porque le enseñó más de la magia en un día de lo que aprendió en Hogwarts en años, porque nadie cocinaba como él, porque siempre tenía un cumplido nuevo para su cabello… pero, por sobre todo, lo amaba porque lo había salvado. Y sí, era el salvador del mundo mágico pero ese no era un título que a Draco le importara, para Draco, Harry era fantástico por algo muy diferente a ello.

Harry era un héroe, por salvarlo de sí mismo.

 **Fin.**


	6. Estrechando tu mano

**Título:**  Estrechando tu mano  
 **Reto:** Reto #5: Con la marca en el brazo  
 **Pairing:**   Drarry  
 **Rating:**   G  
 **Género:**   Romance  
 **Disclaimer:**   JK es dueña de todo

  
Harry lo vio en los baños sentado mirando su brazo izquierdo, donde estaba la marca tenebrosa, no resistió al impulso y le preguntó qué diablos hacía, Malfoy se limitó a responder que no era su asunto. Cuando lo provocó para que dijera más el rubio solo lo miró y dijo “no sabes lo que tuve que hacer para obtenerla” y no lucía orgulloso, lucía horrorizado de sí. _Oscuro_ , pero no de una forma maligna, sino que de una oscuridad que se adquiere cuando estás hundido.

No supo en qué momento comenzaron a hacerse amigos, probablemente por su frecuente acoso. Él siempre dice que se ganó a Draco por cansancio, de tanto perseguirlo por todas partes.

Draco no está de acuerdo y la verdad no va a decírselo a su novio tampoco. Porque el día que Harry se lo ganó es uno que para él Gryffindor no tiene significado, pero para él sí.

Fue una noche en la Torre de Astronomía, Harry le tendió la mano para que fueran amigos y sí, parece un gesto cualquiera, pero Harry le tendió la mano izquierda, diciéndole sin palabras que quería estrechar esa mano, esa que acunaba el brazo donde descansaba la marca tenebrosa.

Cuando Harry y él se dieron las manos y Harry ni siquiera pareció notar la importancia del gesto porque, simple y llanamente, que tuviera la marca no le importaba.

 _Ese día_ se enamoró de él.

 **Fin.**


	7. Porque si papá tiene uno…

**Título:** Porque si papá tiene uno…

 **Reto:** Reto #6 De tal palo, tal astilla

 **Pairing:** Drarry, Scorpius/Albus

 **Rating:** G

 **Advertencia:** Ninguna

 **Género:** Ni idea

 **Disclaimer:** Todo es de JK

 

Draco nunca quiso que Scorpius creciera con el odio y los prejuicios de los Malfoy que habían implicado que él cometiera tantos errores. Lo crió con muchas más libertades, le enseñó la tradición, lo necesario, pero nada más fuera de eso.

Sin embargo, hay una tradición arraigada a los Malfoy que Draco nunca le enseñó a Scorpius y que, sin embargo, él aprendió sin necesidad de maestros. Debe estar en su ADN, pero sea cual sea el motivo, Scorpius tenía la misma adoración y deseo que tuvo Draco alguna vez de niño, ser como su padre y lograr que esté orgulloso.

Scorpius ama a su padre más que nadie en el mundo, es por eso que cuando (a los ocho años) le ha visto compartir besos con ese señor de cabello desordenado y ojos verdes (que Scorpius piensa es un bello color), piensa que él debe ser como él y tener uno.

Por suerte hay uno de esos mismos en la guardería a la que va, lo conoce semanas después, es Albus Potter. Su propio niño de cabello alborotado y ojos verdes.

Lo declara suyo ante toda la clase. Albus no pone pegas. Scorpius piensa que es obvio porque si él quiere ser como su papá seguro que Albus quiere lo mismo.

…

Años después Draco se preguntará si eso de emparejarse con los Potter es cosa suya y de Scorpius o es realmente algo de la genética Malfoy.

 **Fin.**


	8. Hijos y padres

**Título:** Hijos y Padres  
 **Reto:** Reto #6: De tal palo, tal astilla  
 **Pairing:** Drarry (¿Scorpius/Albus?)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** ¿Humor?  
 **Disclaimer:** JK, todo es de ella.

  
—Te juro que no lo soporto papá —Draco miró a Scorpius con una gran sensación de _deja vu_ —. Potter es un engreído y jura que todos nos fijamos en él solo porque es guapo ¿sabes? Y se pasea por el colegio con su novio ese, a nadie le importa que tenga novio, nadie quiere verlo, pero él se exhibe y se exhibe…

Luego del largo alegato de su hijo Draco suspiró y fue a su despacho donde se encontraba Harry.

—Les doy tres meses para que estén juntos —Harry lo abrazó por la cintura y le plantó un beso.

—¿Tanto? Así como van Scorpius se lanzará contra Albus apenas vuelvan de vacaciones…

—Somos irresistibles —soltó Harry sonriendo y Draco lo golpeó en el hombro.

—No tientes tu suerte Potter, es tu hijo el que fastidia al mío. Además es su culpa por provocarlo paseándose con otros chicos y…

Harry sonrió, no había nada que funcionara mejor con un Malfoy que los celos, se lo había dicho a Albus porque después de todo le había funcionado a él. De tal palo tal astilla.

 **Fin.**


	9. El premio al final del día

**Título:** El premio al final del día  
 **Reto:** Reto #7: Slytherin, prefecto y perfecto  
 **Pairing:** ninguno, solo Draco.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** mmm o.o  
 **Disclaimer:** todo es de JK

  
Draco se echó en el sillón exhausto por el largo día que había tenido.

Los de primero estaban teniendo problemas en encantamiento y defensa así que había tenido que organizarles grupos de estudio y supervisar la primera media hora. Los de segundo y los de tercero se habían puesto de acuerdo para jugar un partido ilegal de Quidditch por el que casi les quitan una oleada de puntos si no es porque él los encubre y logra que McGonagall no los vea: les gritó tanto que casi se queda sin voz. Tres alumnos de cuarto se habían hecho los graciosos y habían colgado a la señora Norris de un candelabro, la dejaron atada a él toda una tarde (tuvo que supervisar su castigo) y para colmo de males tenía que lograr él solo que Greg y Vincent pasaran todas las materias (porque ni con lo permisivo que era Severus se salvaban).

Así que podían irse a la mierda todos los que decían que era mal prefecto porque les quitaba puntos a los Gryffindor sin motivo. No era sin motivo. Era que, después de tanto trabajo, se _merecía_ un jodido premio.

 **Fin**


	10. La verdadera razón de la amistad con Myrtle

**Título:** La verdadera razón de la amistad con Myrtle  
 **Reto:** #8 Myrtle, mi fantasmal confidente  
 **Pairing:** Drarry  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Humor  
 **Disclaimer:** JK es la dueña… no cobro ni medio knut.

  
—Draco ¿por qué de todos los fantasmas del castillo fue a Myrtle a quien pediste ayuda? Podrías haber hablado con cualquier otro… —Draco miró a Harry, su pareja desde hace más de tres años.

—¿La verdad? — _porque ella te espiaba en los baños y comprendía mi secreta obsesión contigo, porque ufff, qué cuerpo, en serio_. Negó mentalmente, no podía decirle la verdad—, era el único fantasma al que nadie iría a preguntarle, habría sido muy evidente que hablara con el Barón.

Harry pareció comprender y Draco suspiró aliviado. Su secreto estaba a salvo.

 **Fin.**


	11. Asesino

**Título:** Asesino  
 **Reto:** Reto #9: Un Malfoy no le teme a nada, pero tiene un boggart en el armario  
 **Pairing:** Drarry  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Ni la menor idea  
 **Disclaimer:** Todo es de JK

Harry y él preparaban una poción para Albus, Scorpius y Lily, James estaba de gira con su banda de rock y esas vacaciones habían decidido pasarlas en Malfoy Manor. El problema es que los chicos habían salido a jugar Quidditch —aún con el mal clima que había azotado de pronto— y ahora estaban todos en cama. Así que ahí estaban ellos, preparando pociones para sus hijos, cada una de sabor diferente. La de Albus a frutilla, la de Lily a frambuesa y la de Scorpius a chocolate, porque no las tomaban de otro sabor. Harry y Draco encontraban divertido que Scorpius y los Potter fueran igual de tercos.

—Falta esencia de chocolate para la de Scorp… —Draco asintió y fue al armario de pociones que usaba siempre, no quedaba nada. Frunció el ceño y fue al siguiente. De pronto una bola de luz giratoria apareció frente a él y se transformó en un espejo que lo mostraba varita en mano, manchado de sangre y con una pila de cadáveres a su alrededor. Se quedó pasmado.

—Yo… yo… —Harry acudió de inmediato y convirtió el espejo en una pantalla de caricaturas y lanzó al boggart dentro del armario. Draco aún temblaba de los nervios.

—¿Eso es lo que te da miedo, Draco? —el rubio lo miró con desesperación y Harry lo abrazó con fuerza—, no eres un asesino Draco, no lo eres y nunca lo serás. Créeme _yo lo sé_ —el Slytherin lo miró con ojos engrandecidos.

—No eres un asesino Harry…

—He matado a más gente que tú, porque tú no has matado a nadie, si puedes creer que yo que sí he matado, no soy un asesino ¿por qué no puedes creerlo para ti? —se quedó completamente cortado. Harry negó con la cabeza y lo besó en los labios—, ya pasó. Terminemos esto antes de que ambos sí asesinemos a nuestros hijos por no medicarlos…

Draco le agradeció el cambio de tema y sonrió.

—Deberíamos hacerlos sufrir, les dijimos que no era buena idea salir.

 **Fin.**


	12. No saben nada

**Título:** No saben nada  
 **Reto:** Reto #10: Érase una vez una Sala de Menesteres  
 **Pairing:** none  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** ni idea, soy pésima con esto.  
 **Disclaimer:** todo de JK

  
Draco conocía todo sobre la sala de Menesteres, sus secretos y cómo hacerla funcionar. Sabía hacia donde caminar, cómo pedir lo que necesitaba, sabía qué hacer, siempre lo sabía.

La famosa ED no supo _nada_ de ella, ni siquiera una ínfima parte de todo lo que se podía llegar a conseguir. Podías hacer aparecer una cama, una ventana hacia el exterior, pero, más importante, podías hacer aparecer puertas.

Draco muchas veces hizo aparecer una puerta que daba hacia el dormitorio Gryffindor, veía a Potter dormir desde la penumbra con los labios apretados, sabiendo que era su enemigo, que siempre lo sería… y, sin embargo, sin poder dejar de pensar:

 _Por favor acábalo, mátalo. Haz que todo esto termine_

Ellos no sabían _nada_ de la sala de Menesteres.

 **Fin**


	13. Médico

**Título:** Médico  
 **Reto:** Reto #11: Eso no es una cicatriz, es una señal de carácter  
 **Pairing:** ¿Drarry?  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** ¿Humor?  
 **Disclaimer:** JK es dueña de HP

  
Draco tenía muchas cicatrices en el cuerpo, por accidentes su gran mayoría. Pero había una cicatriz que no la consideraba como tal, porque una cicatriz significa la marca del dolor que no se curó bien. Una cicatriz era heridas que habían atravesado el tiempo y aún permanecían.

Draco no creía que la marca que tenía en el brazo fuera una cicatriz, al contrario, era una señal de carácter. Porque, aceptémoslo, había que tener carácter para dejar que le pusieran (Potter) una inyección.


	14. Tortura

**Título:** Tortura  
 **Reto:** Reto #12: Un dragón torturado  
 **Pairing:** ninguno  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** angst creo  
 **Disclaimer:** todo es de JK

  
 _Crucio, crucio, crucio_.

Desmayarse del dolor nunca era una opción.

 _Enervate_

Una y otra vez, una y otra vez. La respiración cortada por el dolor, no alcanzaba a tomar una bocanada de aire cuando arremetía de nuevo, _las convulsiones_ , la piel rasgándose del esfuerzo, sus ojos en lágrimas con la vista perdida en algún lugar vacío.

Cuando lo juzgaron le preguntaron si había torturado, si había matado. Nadie le preguntó si había sido mellado o qué parte de él había muerto para siempre. Simplemente continuaron con su tortura, lo volvieron un marginado de la sociedad, un indeseado. Como si Voldemort no hubiese sido suficiente.

Vivir en tortura no valía la pena, eso creía y entonces…

Entonces nació Scorpius.

 **Fin.**


	15. La dupla dorada

**Título:** La dupla dorada  
 **Reto:** Reto #13: Si el Mundo Mágico no existiera, ¿cómo sería Draco de muggle?  
 **Pairing:** Drarry  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** ni idea  
 **Disclaimer:** Jk es dueña y señora de HP

  
Draco Malfoy era el chico popular del colegio que cargaba con ese puesto porque su padre era un gran empresario, era guapo e importante. Además jugaba en el equipo de futbol. Luego estaba Potter que era popular porque jugaba en el equipo de futbol y porque era un alumno becado, además de guapo.

Cualquiera creería que eran amigos pero no, eran enemigos jurados ante todo el colegio.

Y, sin embargo, la mejor dupla de ataque con el balón. Nadie comprendía por qué no podían llevar toda esa coordinación fuera del campo de juego.

—Potter —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras al entrar al camarín después de haber cumplido castigo con Potter por pelear. _De nuevo_

—Malfoy —respondió él y se miraron con odio. El camarín estaba vacío.

—Tu pase fue débil —le dijo dando un paso más cerca de él.

—Tu posición equivocada —le respondió dando él un paso.

—Tu cabello es un desastre.

—El tuyo está demasiado arreglado.

—Eres un creído.

—Já, tú sí que sabes de eso —sus narices se chocaban, Harry sonrió y Draco sonrió también cuando comenzaron a comerse la boca.

—Tenemos que dejar de hacer que nos castiguen, por lo menos esta semana, la otra tenemos partidos y no queremos estar muertos o lesionados —le dijo cuando se soltaron. Harry sonrió.

—Bien, pero nos veremos en mi casa entonces… odio no verte por todo este secretismo.

—Lo que digas, Potter, lo que digas —y lo volvió a besar.


	16. Labores de padre

**Título:** Labores de padre  
 **Reto:** Reto #14: Draco en escoba  
 **Pairing:** Drarry  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** ¿romance?  
 **Disclaimer:** JK, en serio cansa ponerlo, todo es de ella.

  
Scorpius quería aprender a volar y eso significaba que él también debería hacerlo. Desde el colegio que no se montaba en una escoba y no estaba seguro de si estaría en forma como para el ejercicio. Así que, ya entrada la noche, cogió su Nimbus y salió a volar con ella, quería estar preparado.

Al principio el cansancio no se sintió luego de una media hora se sentía desfallecer, había olvidado lo difícil que era, mantener todos los músculos en tensión y los brazos bien apretados para no caer de la escoba, andar en una era algo de equilibrio y no se conseguía simplemente sentándote en ella, había que estar todo el tiempo con los músculos al cien.

Descendió lentamente hasta el patio y se sorprendió mucho de ver a Harry en él.

—Hace años que no te veía volar —fue todo lo que le dijo.

—Scorpius quiere aprender.

—Yo podría…

—Es mi hijo —fue su cortante respuesta y Harry entendió porque, simplemente lo cogió del brazo, lo tiró hacia él y, poniéndole la mano en el culo dijo.

—Me encanta como vuelas.

Obviamente la noche no acabó allí.

 **Fin.**


	17. Malfoy Manor

**Título:** Malfoy Manor

 **Reto:** #15 pesadilla en Malfoy Manor

 **Pairing:** Drarry

 **Rating:** G

 **Género:** Humor, creo

 **Disclaimer:** todo es de JK

Malfoy Manor guardaba entre sus paredes cientos de recuerdos, _no_ , miles de recuerdos de todos aquellos que la habían habitado. Recordaba los primeros pasos de Abraxas, tres cortos pacitos frente al despacho de su padre, se apoyó en la puerta para dar un avanzar tembloroso hacia él —quería que lo cargara—; los primero pasos de Lucius, que fueron casi diez en el salón de los retratos mientras todos sus ancestros lo animaban, él siempre había amado ese salón, y los primeros pasos de Draco, él había caminado hacia una de las puertas que daban al patio trasero queriendo alcanzar a su padre.

Abraxas fue un hombre de negocios, Lucius un hombre de tradiciones y Draco un hombre que quería ser libre.

La mansión tenía memoria de mucho antes de ellos, de muchos otros ancestros, pero creía fervientemente que los primeros pasos de cada miembro de la familia habían indicado gran parte de lo que ocurriría en un futuro.

Si Malfoy Manor hubiera podido utilizar su magia para indicarles el camino lo habría hecho, pero de todos ellos, quien más lamentaba no poder ayudar, era Draco.

Draco era un niño que tuvo que soportar demasiado dentro de sus paredes (porque con tantos años, Draco le parecía un niño a su lado) no tenía la sangre fría como para soportar torturas y a veces le parecía que era un bebe otra vez y que miraba la puerta de salida con el mismo anhelo y desesperación que cuando caminó por primera vez. Le dolió que por vez primera uno de sus herederos quisiera huir de la Mansión, pero lo comprendía, comprendía que Draco quisiera escapar de todo ese horror.

Por eso, hoy cuando Draco se levantaba por las noches producto de las pesadillas, la mansión habría los ventanales para que viera las estrellas. Por eso cuando ese mago Potter sobrevolaba los terrenos había usado su magia para debilitar la escoba dejando un hueco en las protecciones para que acabara justo en ese patio donde Draco había querido salir la primera vez, por eso cuando Draco a regañadientes le invitó a pasar, se cerró por completo y los dejó sin salir por tres días.

Porque Malfoy Manor llevaba generaciones de Malfoys en el cuerpo y sabía quién era adecuado para sus dueños. Si no que le pregunten a Narcissa, Lucius nunca le creyó que de verdad se había perdido y había llegado justo frente al baño donde se bañaba un Lucius adolescente, Narcissa no mentía.

Podían decir lo que quieran de Hogwarts y todos esos otros edificios mágicos, pero Malfoy Manor era el único que emparejaba a sus dueños.

 **Fin.**


	18. La peor de las pesadillas

**Título:** La peor de las pesadillas

 **Reto:** Reto #15: Pesadilla en Malfoy Manor  
 **Pairing:** Drarry  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Triller (nah, mentira pero es gracioso ponerlo xD)  
 **Disclaimer:** JK es dueña…

—Te lo juro Harry, me estaba quedando calvo y tú te habías quedado con la comadrejilla menor —Harry lo miró feo pero tenía que seguir contándole—, y habías tenido hijos con ella ¡HIJOS! Y les habías puesto nombres como James y Lily Luna y ¡Albus Severus, Harry! —esta vez su novio si pareció escandalizado y él prosiguió— y yo estaba casado con Astoria y teníamos un hijo y era igual a mí y tu hijo Albus era igual a ti y entrarían al mismo año y yo tenía miedo de que se hicieran enemigos y…

—Draco, fue una pesadilla, yo no le pondría a un hijo mío Albus Severus y es genéticamente imposible que ambos hubiéramos tenido hijos iguales a nosotros, no te atormentes más —lo abrazó y lo atrajo hacia sí— estamos en Malfoy Manor, la casa donde hemos vivido por seis años y nada de eso ocurrió ¿me entiendes?

—Fue tan real Harry, te juro que lo fue —se dejó abrazar porque le encantaba que Harry lo mimara.

—Pero ya pasó… ven, vamos a dormir —lo atrajo hacia sí y entre sus brazos el rubio se sintió más seguro, aunque cuando estaba casi a punto de dormirse estaba seguro de que había escuchado a Harry bufar y decir:— Albus Severus, yo no tengo tan mal gusto.

 **Fin.**


	19. Cartas

**Título:** Cartas  
 **Reto:** Reto #16: Un Malfoy no es mal perdedor, sólo le gusta ganar  
 **Pairing:** Drarry  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Ni la más p*ta idea  
 **Disclaimer:** JK es dueña de todo HP

  
—Tenemos un problema —Harry llegó hasta donde se encontraba Draco con cara de susto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño ante la preocupación de Harry.

—Creo que Albus le va a ganar a Scorpius en las cartas…

—¿Y eso qué? —Harry puso los ojos en blanco, se le olvidaba la negación que tenía Draco con respecto al tema.

—Sabes como se pone Scorp cuando pierde —Draco bufó.

—Tonterías Scorpius sabe perder…

Minutos después entró un radiante Scorpius de ocho años a abrazar a su padre.

—Le gané a Al en las cartas papi —Draco sonrió y le acarició el cabello mientras le daba una mirada significativa a Harry.

—Felicidades Scorp.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Harry a su hijo cuando llegó a su lado. Albus se encogió de hombros.

—Prefiero dejarlo ganar, conmigo nunca se enfada si pierde pero… —sonrió— me gusta ver lo feliz que es cuando gana.

Harry pensó en él y Draco y se dio cuenta de que hacía lo mismo con el rubio, después de todo, los Malfoy amaban ganar.

 **Fin.**


	20. Sigo aquí

**Título:** Sigo Aquí  
 **Reto:** Reto #17: Define a Draco en una canción  
 **Pairing:** Ninguno  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** ni idea Drama creo  
 **Disclaimer:** todo es de JK

  
 _Soy la pregunta del millón  
Siempre la interrogación  
No respondas que sí, porque sí _

—Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que cumplir mi misión…

 _Y qué, qué podrías tú decir  
Si yo no te voy a oír  
No me entiendes y nunca seré lo que esperas de mí _

—No pude matarlo, no pude —la mirada de su padre no era de decepción, era de miedo, porque sabía lo que vendría.

 _¿Por qué yo tendría que cambiar?  
Nadie más lo va a intentar  
Y no entienden que sigo aquí  
Solo yo estoy aquí, sigo aquí _

—No es Potter… —tenía que salvarlo y lo hizo y entonces él se fue, dejándole sin cómo defenderse y solo ante un Lord enfurecido.

 _Todo un mundo durmiendo y yo sigo soñando  
Porque…  
Sus palabras susurran mentiras que nunca creeré_

—Aunque me diga que no cree que merecía lo que pasó, no puedo creerle, fue su deuda, nada más que su deuda.

 **Fin.**


	21. Experto

**Título:** Experto  
 **Reto:** Reto #18: Draco Malfoy, experto en _________  
 **Pairing:** Drarry  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** romance  
 **Disclaimer:** todo es de la rubia

  
Draco Malfoy era el mejor empresario que hubiera pisado Inglaterra, era un experto en todo lo que implicara finanzas, todo mundo le pedía consejos y él sabía que bastaba con solo decir algo mal o dar una mala recomendación de alguien para que la empresa de esa persona se fuera a la ruina.

Pero más que en eso Draco era experto en vivir su vida, en escribir a su hijo por las noches, mientras Harry le acaricia el cabello y le besa en la barbilla, en tomar café a su lado y acurrucarse junto a él en invierno. En salir a volar en verano y no seguir las reglas solo por fastidiar. En pelear con Harry y arreglarse cinco minutos después.

Era experto en vivir su vida junto a los que amaba, porque la empresa y todo lo demás, esos eran pasatiempos en los que, simplemente, era muy, _muy_ bueno.

 **Fin.**


	22. Por qué cayó Draco

**Título:** Por qué cayó Draco  
 **Reto:** Reto #19: ¿Cómo conquistar a Draco Malfoy?  
 **Pairing:** Drarry  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** humor y romance  
 **Disclaimer:** JK es dueña de todo

  
—¿Cómo fue que caíste Draco? De verdad no me lo explico —miró a Pansy y pensó en los abrazos inesperados de Harry, la manía que tenía de aparecer en su oficina y sacarlo a cualquier parte sin un motivo, solo por estar juntos, la forma en que lo defendió cuando sus amigos estaban en contra de su amistad, la mirada de orgullo que cargaba cada cuando caminaba a su lado como si estar junto a él, a pesar de lo hijo de mortífago que era, fuera lo mejor del mundo.

Pensó en esa adoración infinita con que lo miraba, en que había aprendido a quitar los codos de la mesa al comer solo por él, que hacía el loco cuando lo veía comer chocolates demás y pensó en todos los maravillosos momentos juntos.

Todo eso pasó por su cabeza antes de responder:

—Folla como no te imaginas.

 **Fin.**


	23. El mejor regalo

**Título:**  El mejor regalo  
 **Reto:** Reto #20: Las cosas buenas vienen en paquetes pequeños pero… ¿cómo se te ocurre ese mini regalo para un Malfoy?  
 **Pairing:**   Drarry  
 **Rating:**   G  
 **Género:**   Romance  
 **Disclaimer:**   Todo es de JK

  
—¿Estás seguro, amigo? Es Malfoy… pensé que le gustaría algo más llamativo como… no sé, un caballo alado —Ron observó a Harry y luego a Hermione que parecía más dudosa.

—No sé si un caballo alado pero… algo como una cena en la torre de Paris o algo así —Harry solo sonrió y negó.

—Sé que esto le gustara —sostenía una pequeña caja entre las manos, sus amigos lo miraban con cara de que era algo muy pequeño para un Malfoy, pero lo dejaron.

Cuando Harry llegó a la Mansión lo primero que hizo fue darle su regalo al rubio, era una pequeña cadena de plata.

—Quiero que nos casemos y sé que no te gustan los anillos, así que no quiero que uses otro además del de bodas, si es que aceptas, claro —dijo nervioso por la cara seria de Draco.

—Oh, por Merlín —en un segundo estaba en el suelo con Draco sobre él besándolo sin descanso—. Te amo, Harry, es el mejor regalo que me han dado jamás.


	24. No es mi héroe

**Título:** No es mi héroe  
 **Reto:** Reto Especial: ¿Mi héroe...? Sí, claro cuando el calamar gigante baile  
 **Pairing:** Drarry  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Crack  
 **Disclaimer:** JK es dueña de HP.

  
—Draco salvó el mundo mágico —soltó Pansy y él la fulminó con la mirada.

—Te salvó de Azkaban —le completó Blaise y el rubio se sintió traicionado.

—Solo asúmelo —le pidió Theo.

—¡Potter es tu héroe! —soltaron al unísono.

—¡Nunca! Él no es mi héroe ni en sus más pervertidos sueños…

Salió de la sala común de Slytherin con camino al Gran Lago, necesitaba pensar, estar tranquilo. Se sentó a ver cuando de pronto salió el calamar gigante en unos movimientos extraños que parecía que…

—¿Está bailando? —preguntó en voz alta y lo siguiente pasó muy rápido.

Tiró una gran sustancia negra que se dirigía directo a él, cuando una voz muy conocida gritó “¡Cuidado!” y lo empujó hacia un costado cayendo con él.

—Potter… —miró la sustancia negra que había quedado en el lugar donde había estado sentado, había secado el pasto.

—Eso habría arruinado tu cabello —fue toda la explicación que dio. Entonces a Draco le brillaron los ojos, lo abrazó por el cuello y le plantó un beso de película.

—Potter, eres mi héroe.

 **Fin.**


End file.
